A Yandere's bizarre adventure: Love is unbreakable
by HeroMan66475
Summary: Akedemi high school was a normal school. Now it's bizarre with the entry of Josuke Higashikita! Yandere simulator X JoJo's bizarre adventure diamond (is not crash) unbreakable. CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Jojo's bizarre adventure diamond is unbreakable and Yandere simulator, please support the official release.**_

Yandere Chan is not your ordinary girl. She wasn't naive, she wasn't bossy, she wasn't shy, she wasn't angry, she laughed, cried or used any of her emotions...except for one...Jealousy.  
She might be a normal girl on the outside, but inside, she was a murderous psychopath who kills anyone who get's in between her and her precious Senpai. Her upperclassman that given her the beauty of emotions, which she misuses in the war of love.  
Even those who offer little to no ambition, if they pose as a threat to her Senapi...they are met with a terrifying fate...death.  
She tortures people, kidnaps people, cremates people and frame people.

But one normal day, it was a regular day. That's all.  
The sun was sunny as ever since it was summer, people are going to school to normal.  
Senpai arrived like normal.  
Everything was normal, so what was strange about today?  
Well...it wasn't strange, it was bizarre.

Yandere Chan was nearing the school gates. She eyed Senpai and began to tail him, that was until she bumped into someone, the bizarre person that changed school.

"I'm sorry!" The person yelled.

Yan chan was busy getting up from the floor so she didn't stop to consider the person who apologised.

"Oh! You dropped your books from your book bag! Allow me!" The person's voice was male, he sounded like a bit like Senpai, but more masculine.

Yan chan looked down at the annoying bug on her kneecap, it was a scrape of blood, annoying pest. That was until it disappeared.

"The blood on my kneecap..." She started to say.

"Never existed." The person said nonchalantly.

As Yan Chan looked up, she saw the person she bumped into was wearing a different school uniform, his was purple, underneath the jacket was a yellow vest. The two edges of his jacket flapped the over way, both pinned together by two pins, the one on his left was a peace sign, while the other was a love heart.

His most defining trait to Yan Chan was that hair, that purple Pompadour...she could've sworn her nose bled at the sight of that.

"My name is Josuke Higashikita. I am a transfer student, going to Akademi high school, that's your school, right?" He asked. His flamboyant voice echoing in her ears.

Yan Chan just nodded hypnotically.

"My name is Ayana Aishi." She responded, truthfully, still hypnotised by that Pompadour...but only for a short while.

"Well Ayana...It's nice to see you." And with that he walked off.

Ayana srugged off the experience with Josuke...but she realised he was still wearing the same school uniform of his old school.  
She continued the final leg of her journey as she came out through the school gates.  
As she eyed Senpai...she saw that Josuke person talking to him. He wasn't displaying all that flamboyantness he showed earlier. Whatever he was talking about...it seemed serious.  
Ayana wanted to know what was going on. She took big strides over to transfer student to ask him a few questions.

"Excuse me Joskue was it?" She asked from behind the enormous purplenett.

Josuke turned around to see her. Surprised, he answered her questions.

"Ayana was it? I like to ask you a few questions about this school..." He started.

"I'm asking the questions here. You're not fooling me with that attitude of your's." She confronted. "I saw you talk to Senpai, you were serious. What was it about?"

"You see...yesterday, I heard on the news that this school was a victim of several murders." He informed grimly. "All female...I did't originally come from this town...instead, I was from a remote town called Morioh. An extension of S City. You see...last year I was informed from one of my friends that Morioh was the subject of murder's and disappearances. It was a threat to my town, my home...the place were I have my life...and a danger threatened innocent lives. I stopped it myself."

"Then why did you come here then?" She snarled.

"Here's a little exposition...I was made from a one night stand between an American Business man and a Japanese school girl. After giving birth to me, she raised me as a single mother..." He reminiscent "Last year his Grandson, my nephew if you will, visited me and told me about what was going on, the American businessman Joseph Joestar, who banged my mom at 62, is now dyeing of cancer, the geezer needs to live rest here for a moment so it will be less painful as I inherit the business."

"I see..." She mumbled,

"Josuke!" A deep voice boomed.

Both teenagers turned around to see a man in a white jacket in his late 20's stride over to them, he wore a cap that had the golden letter JO in fill caps emblazoned on them.

"Yare yare daze, Josuke." He mumbled as he got to both of them, towering with his huge muscles bulging in his suit. "I needed you and Okayasu together for this. And you're already making relations."

"Jotaro! Why in the heck are you telling me this in the open." He yelled, he saw Jotaro glance over to the side, Josuke's attitude changed. "Oh right! Okayasu! Were is that trickster"? Josuke turned around until he got smacked in the back of the neck.

"Hey! Smart guy! What's with you making a racket man?" A delinquent from the delinquent clique waddled over, a bat in his hand. "What you think you're doing with that?" He proceeded to beat the tar out of Josuke with that hunk of wood.

The blows managed to spark peices of blood out 0of his mouth, blood seeped out of his nose abnd out his ear, his uniform getting dirtied by the bruises and beatings.

"New meat has to pay to get in the school. You and your ugly style need to get out! You sicken me!" He mocked. "You and that ugly mug of a pompadour!" Bad move...

"Excuse me? Care to repeat that?" He blurted.

"You're hair is a mess of idiocy and horse shit shat out by a spider!" Even worse move...

"WHATTHEFUCKDIDYOUSAYABOUTMYHAIR!" Josuke roared.

In the blink of an eye, the delinquent blasted of into the water fountain, his entire body turning into a pile of blood.

"I gotta call a teacher!" One student cried as he ruched off. The other students running away from the battle scene

"Never mess with the hair of Josuke Higashikita!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Yan Chan stared in awe as the crumbling corpse lay plastered all over the smashed fountain.  
This really is bizarre for a student to come flying out of nowhere. But why was that? Is something paranormal at work?  
No! This has to be the work of that Josuke. But how? He didn't do anything...but it was pretty clear he did all of this.  
Those were Ayana's thoughts on the subject, she pondered them as she faced away from the fountain.  
Well...they were...before a shouty voice cut the flow of the water...

"Hey! Josuke! Where were you man? I was...off doing...things...that I..do...when I'm not with you...like talking to other people! Yeah! I was just checking out what the school was like! That's it!" Ayana turned to see a boy around Josuke's age and height. His hair was black in the middle, the rest of the sides were grey. His eyes had two circles forming around them. His uniform was dark blue with an American $ sign on the middle. She could see that down the sleeve of his left arm, lay the words billion. One cheap customer.

"Oh Okayasu! You dog! Why don't you tell me as we go inside the school." Josuke wrapped this 'Okayasu' around his arms as they went inside.

That was before a teacher rushed in following a student to see the body...only...it was fully formed...and was stuck in the untouched fountain. The teacher, fuming in her ears, turned to face the student that brought her here.

"Do you think this is a joke? Don't waste my time!" And she stormed off.

Ayana was baffled as much was the teacher's pet. Could Josuke do this? No...don't think that. She needed more info about the mysterious student. But who was this man who was talking to Joskuke?

"Yare Yare, he made a shame," The man pouted. "You! Girl, you saw nothing all right. In case your wondering my name is Jotaro Kujo." And he walked out of the school.

Ayana had no idea what is happening and why everyone is acting so suspicious it's obvious and it's so obvious it's embarrassing.  
She wasted to time standing here, so she got to class.

What a shock it turned out to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayana finally had got to her classroom.

"I'm sorry I'm late Miss." Ayana apologised, closing the door behind her. "I got hold up."

"Well Ayana, take a seat, I have an announcement to make." The teacher ordered. "Class, today, we are getting 2 new students."

Oh no, it has to be HER class of all classes? Come on! But on the other hand, if she get's to know Josuke and 'Okayasu" They may not be such a threat. She might as well know what is going on, they may not be such bad company after all. And besides! Ayana was thinking of befriending Josuke at the start, it may not be a bad move...unless she accidentally insults his hair.

"Josuke and Okayasu!" The teacher called.

As if on que, both boys from...'Morioh' casually stepped into the classroom, the more you think about it...these two goofy individuals might as well used to be street punks from the posture they had when walking into the room.  
Okayasu was the first of both boys to talk, his serious expression stared into the souls of all the students, the aura he is bringing off is scarring them stiff. Yan Chan swore she could smell urine from behind her.  
And all of a sudden, his face bursted into a comical grin as he began to talk.

"Ah! Hello everybody!" He greeted.

The sudden burst of goofiness in his voice surprised everyone in the room.

"I am Okayasu! And this is my buddy Josuke! We both moved from a remote town called Morioh, we think that a city like this will make a good breath of fresh air. So we came here. I hope all you will get along nicely with us. Isn't that right Josuke?" Her turned around to his pompadour wearing companion as he said this.

"Oh! Yes! We really don't want to bump into any delinquents. Do we?"

"Of course not! Thank you," And both students bowed in thanks.

"We will both be taking our seats now, teacher." Josuke said to the teacher.

"Very well, there two seat next to Ayana, one on each of her sides. There free for you to choose." She explained.

"Thank you very much." And both punks slumped themselves next to the unknown Yandere.

"So we meat again Yan Chan." Josuke spoke as he sat to her left.

"You already making friends? It's our first day!" Okayasu snapped as he sat to her left.

This is gonna be a day, a bizarre day, and she very well knows this.


	4. Chapter 4

"And so, if X equals M squared then..." The teacher droned on.

Ayana was primarily focused on her school work for most of the lesson, but at the back of her mind, these two students' lives keep bugging her, and she was annoyed as heck!  
She didn't know whether or not to confront them in lesson, but as she glanced at the clock, this impatient question of her's cannot wait 20 minutes until lunch to be answered.

"Josuke," She whispered to the man on her left.

"What?" He whispered back, not glancing from the baffling text book.

"Who was that man you were with this morning?" She asked.

"That was Jotaro Kujo, you know? The nephew I was talking about?" He answered.

"Why was he here? This seems pretty suspicious to me." She glared at him.

"He is...embarrassing like that." Josuke answered.

"Um okay, but what was that thing that happened to the Delinquent?" She glared even harder this time.

"You don't wanna know okay? It's WAY too hard to swallow!" He snapped.

"You two!" The teacher barked. "If you wish to talk, wait until break time!"

"Sorry miss," Josuke apologised.

"You kinda need to keep your nose out of this...what was your name again?" Okayasu spoke.

"Ayana," She replied.

"You see Ayana, if you delve deep in our business, it will be fatal, so for your sake stay out, we are not kidding here." His serious glare starred into Ayana's soul, which surprisingly unfazed her...no..unsurprisingly...she was never scared, so this practically mean she will keep sticking her nose into this.

* * *

The bell had rung signalling break time.  
All of the student's stampeded outside of each of their classrooms. A flood of them fro each class.  
Ayana, unlike all the other students, normally just walks outside the class, stalks Senpai, finds the possible threat to her love to Senpai and plans to kill her.  
This time, instead of stalking Senpai. she instead eavesdrops on Josuke and Okayasu for information.

Josuke and Okayasu were at the school yard, they were talking in the isolated location next to the incinerator.  
There was a corner wall next to were the two boys spoke. Ayana propped herself in that exact corner from out of both of their sites.

"So do you suspect the that the delinquents we're after is the murderer?" Okaysu spoke, it sounded like a reply.

"I think so, we didn't come all the way over here just for some delinquents." Josuke replied back. "If it's a stand user...they could start of with this school an move on to this town, then maybe the country."

"And if it's a powerful stand that can kill people easily and leave no evidence behind...then, it could be Yoshikage Kira all over again." Okaysu replied.

"I doubt the murderer is who we came for, this person has been expelled on multiple occasions , a force to be reckoned with, an inhumane amount of damage around them, if this reaches outside this town and all over the world, not even the Speedwagon foundation...no...not even the military can handle her..." Josuke spoke grimly.

"Relax! That's why Jotaro is on standby and-" Josuke put his finger on Okayasu's lips. A huge shock on his eyes.

"Stupid...stupid...stupid..." He chanted. "StupidstupidstupidstupidstupidSTUPID"

"Josuke what's-" Okaysu started, but Josuke stopped him.

"We've been stupid this whole time, someone has been spying on us." He shouted. "Thjis was the worst place to speak, we shoul've known better...AYANA! COME OUT!"

Ayana's eyes widened, how did he know? How did Josuke...? How?  
In the blink of an eye, Josuke stood right next to the Yanderer, eye's burning in anger, his hair spiked upwards in rage, a pink aura coming of his arms.

"I...told you...not...TO GET INVOLVED!" He boomed. "I know, what it is..you're 'secret' I know..."

"How..? How?" Ayahna spluttered.

"JOSUKE!" Okayasu called.

"You're not having a piece of this one Okaysu...she's mine." Josuke growled.

"No! Not that...I need to pee..." Okaysu admitted. "Really badly...please?"

"Fine! Do it! Just come back quickly!" Josuke barked, and with that, Okaysu fled the sceen.

 _TO BE CONTINUED._


	5. Chapter 5

Ayana slowly backed away from the towering student that stomped in front of her.  
Ayana has a knack for killing people, in surprise at least. A full on attack on Josuke may not work at all. This could be a tough nut to smash...especially since this is a man who will mutilate you.

"I'm sorry Ayana, but if words can't fit in your skull, then I need to force sense into you." He snarled.

"You said you knew what I do in my spare time, care to explain?" She spat.

Josuke stood gaping open, unable to force the right excuse out of his mouth.

"You were bluffing, weren't you?" Yan-Chan facepalmed at this, but muttered a sigh of relief in return, she was afraid he already knew of her secret.

"I really don't want an innocent to get involved. Last time that happened he got blew up." Josuke admitted.

"I can help. With whatever you're doing, I have special ways in getting information." Ayana persuaded. "I'll be an asset, not a burden."

"You sure?" Josuke glared. "You better not be lying, if you do...we will both regret this."

"Spill," Ayana spat.

"Okay, here's the deal..."

Meanwhile, with Okayasu.

"Man, never thought Josuke would match the anger the way he had with Rohan, and his hair wasn't insulted." Okayasu pouted as he sat in the toilet seat. "And I never thought I'll shat my pants in a tough situation. I never shat my pants."

A loud knocking sound was banging on the stall.

"Occupied!" Okaysu called out.

The knocking started to become much more harder.

"There are other stalls that are not in use! Use them dumbass!"

Okaysu noticed some cracks were forming on the door. What is this guy's problem. Okaysu stood up, zipped his pants, flushed the toilet and opened the door.

"Oh for crying out loud! What do you want?" Okayasu boomed. He was met with...the same person he witnessed get pummelled by Josuke!

"Give this message to Josuke Higashikita." He snarled under his bandanna, he had a metal baseball bat under his arm.

In the blink of an eye he swung the bat with full force, the force that can put someone in a coma.  
Okaysu stared blankly, with a nonchalant expression as the bat...didn't make contact with his face at all.  
The delinquent only swung the handle.  
Good thing Okaysu used his stand "The Hand" to scrape away the body of the bat.  
The metallic figure of said stand hovered next to it's user.  
Stared in disbleif of his bat. But then...the expression of his eye's changed, followed by a chuckle.

"So this is The Hand, huh?" He chuckled, looking at Okaysu's stand. "So now that I know what your abilities are, I can take you out easily."

"You...know...OF MY STAND!" Okayasu yelled. "If you can see it...then that means..."

"After you two scrubs, guess the rest of us can deal with the Jotaro and the old man." He sneered. "Say goodnight...Okaysu Neijimura..."


	6. sorryanouncement

okay, let me set the record straight.

I'm going to do something that i should have done when the last chapter was published.  
I'm announcing this fanfic is cancelled. I said so on my profile...but i should have used common sense and straight up said so here.

I dunno where to take this story now and that I think my writing style back then is crap.  
Don't worry...I MIGHT rewrite this fic in the far future...but stuff has been happening lateley, and so i'm gonna throw in the towel.

I am deeply sorry for all those new followers who followed this story and faved it. I also know this may be a huge dick move considering how you are waiting for a new chapter and instead..you got this.

thank you for following and reading and faving this story...

i don't think how i made this story was any good. I will NOT delete it as there are people who might wish to read this as this is my most popular story so far.

like i said in the far future i might rewrite this. But for now i have other fics to take care off and i kinda now know how to juggle different fics.

so yet again.

thank you all for reading

and i'm sorry i upset you all.


End file.
